


A hot day in LA

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Beaches, Boyfriends, Hot, M/M, Sean dont live in Ireland he lives in LA, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its super hot in LA and Mark's air is broken so he heads over to Jack's place and they spend the day at the beach and have a sleepover Yes in this story Jack is living in LA he moved to be closer to Mark and they are boyfriends they dont live with each other yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A hot day in LA

It was a hot summer day in LA, Jack was sitting on his bed with a fan blowing on him and a pen in his hand. Jack was working on some new skits for Mark and the rest of their group. His mind was so fuzzy because of the heat. Jack hears a knock at the door and walks in Mark wearing just a tank top and shorts. Jack stares and sees him walk up to him.

"Hi Jack, it's a sauna outside and my air isn't working at my house so I got in my car and had the air blowing on me and deiced to drive over here and the door was unlocked so I let myself in. I brought some ice cold smoothies from Jamba Juice, I got your favorite strawberry banana with peaches. "Thanks Mark." Jack says and takes a sip and just sighs as the cool liquid going down his throat.

"So how is the skit writing coming along?" Mark asks "I don't know, I can't write anything it's to hot to think." "Hey I have an idea why don't we head down to the beach?" "Jack smiles "that sounds like a good idea, let's go." Jack goes into his dresser and grabs his swimming trunks and heads into his bathroom to grab his towel and a towel for mark. Mark waits just laying on his bed letting the fan blow on him.

A few minutes pass and Jack comes back out in his swimming trunks and a duffel bag filled with towels and sunscreen. Mark just has his eyes closed and Jack just stares at him in awe of how the fan is blowing on him, blowing his red hair. Jack gently runs his hand down his chest, waking him up from his slumber.

Mark opens his eyes and looks at Jack and gives him a smile "Sorry I drifted off, come on let's go. I Have to stop at my house so I can get my trunks." "I got us two towels so don't worry about grabbing one." "Ok, that's fine." Mark pulled up to his driveway and he hoped out of the car and ran inside and grabbed his trunks and a few other things for the trip.

Mark comes back and Jack sees him holding a duffel bag of his own holding a ducky inter tube and a beach ball. Jack can't help but laugh at the ducky inter tube. "Really, Mark what are you five?" "Hey I like my ducky tube" as he pouts. "Fine but if we get laughed at for that thing I'm saying I don't know this man." "Deal" Mark says and starts to drive off to the beach. A few minutes pass and they arrived the beach. It's not super packed but it's a big beach.

Mark parks the car and heads down to the sand "is this ok?" Mark asks. "Yes this is perfect" as Jack lays out a green towel. "I'll be right back, watch our spot I want to get into my trunks." Mark sets down his red towel and waits for Jack to return. A few minutes pass and jack comes strolling down back to the spot where Mark is. Mark just rubs his eyes and stares "Jack is in his trunks with Septiceye Sam on them. Jack walks over to Marl.

"Ok Mark you can go change now." "Right" says Mark and he starts to head to the men's room to change into his swimming trunks. Jack lies down on his towel and watches Mark walk to the men's room. Jack waits for him to return, Jack sees him start to walk back wearing no shirt and just wearing some black swimming trunks with pink mustaches on them. Jack grabs the suntan lotion and asks Mark to put some on his back. "Oh, yeah sure" says Mark as he takes the bottle from Jack and he lies down on his stomach and Mark starts to put sunscreen on his back.

Jack gets back up "thanks Mark, you want me to do your back to?" "Yes please" Mark says as he lies down on his towel and Jack rubs the sunscreen on his back. Mark can't help but smile with the feeling of Jack's nice smooth hands running all over his back. After he is done with that Mark speaks up "do you want to go in the water with me?" "Sure" Jack says and they both run to the water, it's nice and warm once they get in. Mark brings the beach ball and they bump it around a bit. Then Jack is swimming around and Mark is nowhere to be found. "Mark?" Jack yells out his name he feels something brush past his legs. Jack freaks out then from behind Mark splashes him right in the back of his head.

"MARK!" how dare you, you're going to pay for that!" Jack chases him around and tries to push him under the water but he is too fast for him and Mark splashes him again this time in the face. Jack shakes his head and splashes Mark back they end up laughing and splashing each other. When they stop they are inches from each other's faces just starting into each other's eyes. Jack looks away and laughs.

It was getting late and the sun started to go down so Mark and Jack headed out of the water and back to their towels and started to pack up. "Mark I don't want this night to end" as Jack grabs his hand and they walk back to Mark's car. "I don't want it to end either, would you like to stay the night at my house, we could watch a movie or something."

"I would love to come back to your place Mark." "Good, we can have a bowl of ice-cream and cuddle up and watch a movie. "I would love that" said Jack. They threw in the bags in the trunk and headed to Mark's house for the night. Once at Mark's house Jack made himself at home and sat on the couch. "So what kind of ice cream would you like, I got a few in here we got mint chocolate chip, cookies and cream or just plain vanilla."

"I would like mint." "Good choice that is my favorite." "No way, mine to" says Jack. "Ah see we think alike." Mark hands him a bowl and spoon and puts his down on the table while looking though the movies. "So what movie you in the mood for?" "I don't mind surprise me." "Ok" Mark says and grabs the movie titanic. "Mark are you sure it's almost midnight and that is a three hour movie, we got to do the skit tomorrow with team edge." With that said Jack gets a text from Matthias saying that they are going to rescuale the skit because of the heat and the power has been wonky so they have been trying to fix it.

Mark looks at Jack "What's that all about?" "Matthias said the skit has been canceled tomorrow because of the heat." "Oh ok well gives us more time to spend together, we can go to the beach again tomorrow if you like?" "Sure I'd love to." "Well looks like we can watch the movie now as we don't have to be up early for the skit tomorrow."

"Yup, lets watch." They munch on their ice cream while watching after Jack is done with his ice cream he cuddles up to Mark and lays his head on his shoulder while watching the movie. The part when Jack dies come on and Jack can't help but cry a bit. Mark hears him sniffle. "What's wrong?" "Oh, it's just this part I tear up everything, why Jack." "Yeah I know this part is sad."

After the movie is over its still so hot out it knocks out the power. "You have a back up in this place right?" They wait a few minutes, nothing. "Oh great I guess not?" It's all dark and Jack can't find Mark he is so quiet it feels like he moved. Jack moves his hand around feeling for Mark until she feels a bare chest with his hand on it. Jack can feel Mark's heart beating underneath his palm. Jack sighs at the touch of it and snuggles up by Mark and cuddles into his chest. "Are you sleepy?" "A little bit, let's go to bed." Mark picks up Jack and carries him to his bedroom and lays him down on his bed. Mark gets in next to him, Jack snuggles up to him and takes a deep breath and falls asleep to his soft breathing. Mark kisses the top of his head and falls asleep next to him.


End file.
